An Angel Will Die
by doctorblaine
Summary: Doctor Who!Klaine crossover. Kurt is surprised to find an angel statue in Dalton. A stranger calling himself the Doctor tells him not to blink.
1. Chapter 1

**Sooo. This popped into my head today and I had to write it up. Part two will probably be up tomorrow, most of it is already written.**

**Note - The Doctor has the appearance of Blaine and I've tried to put as much of Blaine's personality into him while keeping him as the Doctor.**

* * *

><p>Kurt made his way into Dalton slowly. He was annoyed that the holidays were over and that he had to be in school again. He dawdled into the foyer, putting off going to lessons for as long as he could.<p>

As he got inside, the first thing he noticed was the statue of an angel weeping into her hands. He moved towards it and examined it closely. It was a new addition to the foyer of Dalton, one that seemed out of place in the middle of a school - even if it was a ridiculously expensive one. He reached out a hand tentatively to touch it, when someone put their hand on his shoulder. He started and immediately dropped his hand, and turned around to look at his friends.

"I see you've found the newest addition to Dalton." Jeff said with a grin. "It's creeping me out slightly. I don't know what the teachers were thinking when they decided to have that plonked there.

"Awwww, Jeffie! Is the statue scaring you?" Nick said in a teasing voice.

Jeff shoved his shoulder and glared at him, while Kurt laughed at them both.

"Shut up, Nick. At least I'm not afraid of clowns."

"Urm, have you even seen a clown?" Nick said in a disbelieving voice. "Those things are creepy as hell. Way worse than that statue."

"Clowns are for children. You're scared of something that even children like."

"Ur no, I-" Nick began to argue back, but was cut off by Kurt holding a hand up.

"Guys, stop your lovers tiff or we're gonna be late for lessons." He reprimanded.

Jeff snorted and moved to beside Kurt, looking at him from underneath his eye lashes, he said in a sad tone, "But you know I only have eyes for you, Kurtie!"

Kurt laughed as Nick pretended to gag at them. He then grabbed both boys hands and dragged them to the first corridor. As he reached the top, he stopped towing them and released their hands.

"Go." He said pointing down the corridor. "You two have Mr. Newman. You know what he's like if you're late."

Jeff groaned. "I don't want to go to Math. What lesson have you got, Kurt? Can I come with you to that?"

"Je vais leçon de français."

"Oh, ew, French. Never mind, I'll take Math over French any day. See you later, Kurt." He said with a wave before rushing down the corridor.

Nick nodded at Kurt with a smile, before heading off after Jeff.

Kurt smiled and rushed to the staircase in the foyer which lead to his class. The corridors were empty so he knew he must be late, so he walked as quickly as possible.

As he headed up the steps, his bag opened and his water bottle fell out and rolled down the stairs. He sighed, not believing his luck. He was going to be even later now. He turned around heading back down towards the bottom of the stairs. As he was on the third step from the bottom, he glanced up at the foyer and he stopped in his tracks.

The angel statue had moved. It no longer was weeping into its hands. It was now looking towards the staircase where he stood. He tipped his head sideways as he examined the statue from where he stood, frozen in shock, and a split second later, he could have sworn its position had changed again.

He was debating whether or not to go up to the statue when a voice came from the stair behind him.

"Whatever you do, don't take your eyes off that statue." A soft male voice said, carefully.

Kurt's head turned automatically to see who the voice belonged to.

"No." The voice stopped him. "Keep your eyes on the angel. Don't even blink. Whatever happens, you can't stop looking at it."

"Why?" Kurt asked, with his eyes still focused on the statue.

"Because it's not a statue. It's only a statue when you're looking at it."

"What is it then?"

"It's called a weeping angel. It's from a different universe."

"Huh, somehow I don't believe you." Kurt said raising an eyebrow, but keeping his eyes trained on the statue.

"What's your name?" He asked quietly.

"Kurt Hummel"

"Okay, Kurt. If you don't believe me, blink."

Kurt blinked. When he refocused on the statue, it had definitely moved forwards.

"_Oh my god._" He exclaimed quietly. "Who _are_ you?"

"I'm the Doctor."

"Doctor who?"

"No, it's just the Doctor."

"People call you Doctor?" He asked incredulously.

"Yeah."

"What are you a Doctor of?"

"Everything." He said. Kurt could hear the small smile in his voice.

"So why exactly are you here?"

"It's a long story. And I promise you, I'll tell you everything, but for now Kurt, you need to trust me."

"What? Why?"

"I'm going to leave you alone with the angel while I go and check something. It hasn't moved so far because one of us has had our eyes on it at all times. It will be much harder for you to watch it by yourself, but you must do it."

"But how am I supposed to blink? And what will happen if I do?"

"Just blink with one eye at a time. And I'm not sure what it will do. The first set of angels I came across sent people back in time. The second set killed people on the spot. It's safe to say that, either way, you don't want it anywhere near you."

Kurt's eyes widened with fear.

"Doctor, I don't think I can do this." He said, voice shaking slightly.

The Doctor put a hand on Kurt's arm. "Kurt, listen to me. You can do this. Just stay calm. Trust me, you'll be fine."

Kurt nodded, stealing himself with a determined look on his face. The Doctor slid his hand down Kurt's arm, until he was gripping his hand. He gave it a small squeeze.

"I'll be right back. I promise."

Kurt listened to his footsteps heading away, wondering how the Doctor was ever going to be able to get rid of a statue.

He blinked without thinking and the statue moved a couple of inches forwards. His eyes widened and he fought against his reflex to blink. As he stood there, he wondered what would have happened if he wouldn't have dropped his water bottle. He would be in French right now, having a fluent conversation with his teacher. French would be so much easier than dealing with a stranger called the Doctor and a killing statue.

"Quel gâchis." He muttered to himself quietly. (A/N: What a mess.)


	2. Chapter 2

**So I kept my word and you have an update! I'm quite proud of myself, I usually suck at updating.**

**Thank you to everyone who alerted and made this a favourite story, but I didn't get many reviews :( Guys, I'd love it if you could just leave like a few words as a review. I want to know what you think, even if it's bad.**

**I'm not sure when you'll get the next part to this because I didn't get chance to write much today. I had lessons ALL DAY which was awful. But after, I went out for Frankie & Benny's, so yey for food! \o/ **

**I'll say that Monday night will be the latest you'll get an update. I will try my hardest to get it done before then, but I do have work, so I can't make any promises. **

**Please, please, please review guys. I'll love you forever.**

* * *

><p>Kurt stood there anxiously, blinking with alternative eyes for around five minutes, before he heard footsteps in the corridor and then felt a hand grip his.<p>

"Doctor, you're back." He said as he relaxed slightly.

"Yes, and I figured a way to make them stay as statues."

"Oh, well that's a relief."

"I wouldn't be so sure." He said uncertainly.

"Why's that?"

"It involves another angel."

"What?" He deadpanned.

"Yeah, there are two of them, which is actually much better than it sounds."

"How is two better than one?" He asked incredulously.

"Because," He said lowering his voice and whispering into Kurt's ear in a barely audible voice, "If we can get them to look at each other, they'll stay frozen forever."

"Oh, okay. Well where's the other one? And wait, who's watching it?"

"It's in the basement. And no one is watching it, but I know that it will stay there."

"How?"

"It's trying to get into my TARDIS."

"Your what?" Kurt said confused.

"Long story, I'll explain after."

"Okay, so if that one is happy to stay there, why is this one up here?"

"I think it wants you." He muttered.

"Me? But why? How do you know?" He asked, slightly scared.

"Well, it could have had anybody in a matter of seconds, but instead, it's stood here looking right at you."

"Doctor, what do I do?"

"Stay calm. It's okay. I'm here with you. I won't let it hurt you."

He squeezed Kurt's hand.

"Now, here's what we're going to do. We're going to lead it down to the basement and trick it into looking at the other one. To do that, you're going to need to walk down there without taking your eyes off it. Do you think you can do that, Kurt?"

"Urr, yeah. Just as long as you stay with me."

"Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere." He said and began to walk down the steps pulling Kurt with him.

Kurt could see the Doctor from the corner of his eye and he realised he had no idea what he looked like. His eyes hadn't left the angel since the Doctor told him not to let that happen. He could tell from his peripheral vision, that the Doctor was wearing a light brown suit and had black hair that was gelled into place, but other than that, he was clueless about the appearance of the mysterious Doctor, who he was trusting completely.

He reached the bottom of the stairs without falling and he stepped over his bottle of water, which was the reason for all of this in the first place. He laughed slightly at the irony.

"What are you laughing at?" The Doctor asked curiously.

"Long story. I'll tell you later." He smirked as he repeated the Doctor's words from earlier.

The Doctor chuckled slightly, acknowledging his joke and pulled him through a doorway at the bottom of the stairs.

"Kurt, we're going to have to turn a corner now, so we're going to have to get the angel to move forwards, so we can keep watching it. After three, we're going to blink together and let it move, okay?"

"Yeah, okay." He said moving backwards slightly to stand next to the Doctor.

"Okay. One, two, three."

They blinked together, and then refocused on the angel which was a meter closer than it had been before.

"It's still not close enough. One more time. One, two, three."

This time, the angel was right infront of them at the bottom of the stairs. Kurt gripped the Doctor's hand tighter.

"It's okay, I promise. Now, let's keep walking."

They shuffled backwards with their hands joined together and their eyes facing forwards.

They backed up a couple more steps and then the Doctor was pulling Kurt to the right slightly as they went around the corner. The door to the basement was right after the corner and it meant that Kurt could keep his eyes on the angel while the Doctor opened the door.

When he had the door opened, he moved to the side of Kurt again, facing the angel with his hand gripped with Kurt's.

"Now, when we get into the basement, the other angel will come after me. That means, you have to handle this one by yourself. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, but how're we going to trick them into looking at each other?"

"Ah, now. That's the fun part." The Doctor said loading his voice. "There is a black curtain in the basement that can be pulled across the middle of the room." He said with a smile in his voice.

"When we get down there, I will go to the side where the angel is and pull the curtain across the room. All you have to do is stand with your back to it. I'll do the same the other side. Then, when the angels are close enough to see each other, I'll move the curtain."

"Okay." Kurt said, squeezing the Doctor's hand tightly.

"First things first, lets blink again. One, two, three."

The angel was only a few feet away now, and Kurt backed up slightly in surprise.

"It's okay, relax. Now we can keep our eyes on it." The Doctor said. He began leading Kurt down the stairs, keeping the hand that wasn't holding Kurt's on the small of his back. About halfway down the stairs, the Doctor spoke again.

"Right, I'm going to turn around now. Can you manage this one?"

"Yeah. I've got it."

"Okay. Let's do this."

Kurt felt the Doctor turn, but he didn't let go of Kurt's hand. He carried on heading down the steps, guiding Kurt down so he didn't fall backwards.

When they got to the bottom, the Doctor walked into the middle of the room and stood with his back to Kurt, facing the TARDIS and the other angel.

"I'm going to let you go now. Stay there, okay?"

The Doctor dropped Kurt's hand and shuffled to the side of the room. He grabbed the curtain and pulled it across slowly, being careful not to take his eyes off the angel. When it was in place, he returned to his original position.

On the other side of the curtain, Kurt was anxious alone with the angel. He was beginning to panic. Without realising it, he blinked.

The angel had jumped forwards and was standing at the bottom of the stairs, pointing up at the light switch.

The lights started flickering. Each time they went off, the angel would jump forward a couple of inches. Kurt backed right against the curtain as he tried to get away from the oncoming angel.

When it was a couple of feet away from him, he started to panic. "Doctor?" He asked warily. No reply came. The angel kept on advancing. Kurt panicked. What if the other angel had the Doctor? What would happen then?

"Doctor?" he asked again, his voice rising slightly through fear. The angel was right in front of him. He crouched down to the floor in an attempt to get as far away from it as possible.

As it advanced the few final inches and reached out its hand, he called out one more time.

"DOCTOR?"

The curtain was yanked from behind him and landed in a heap on the floor. He could feel the Doctor's back against his, and realised he had mirrored his position. He looked up and blinked at the angels standing over him. It didn't move. He sighed in relief and slumped against the Doctor, who wordlessly took his hand and began to rub circles on it with his thumb.


	3. Chapter 3

**Another update on time \o/ You guys have no idea how proud I am of myself. I suck at deadlines and stuff like that. I'm not completely happy with this chapter because I started writing this at like 9PM and it's 2AM now, so I'm falling asleep slightly. I'm ditching homework and sleep for this fic, that's how much I love writing it.**

**I have no idea what to include next, so I don't know when I'm going to be able to update next, and because of that, this part is super long to make up for it if I don't get chance to update. I suppose as soon as inspiration strikes, I'll write more. Or you guys could let me know what monsters you want to see make an appearance. *hint* review *hint***

**Thank you again for the alerts and favourites on this story, I love you guys. But a huge thank you to all my reviewers. I had some amazing reviews on my last chapter and I sat on my sofa and screamed a bit when I saw them. You guys are the best. Virtual cookies go to you. Oh and also, I figured out that you can reply to reviews, so everyone who reviews, gets a nice little message back off me. So that should give you more of an incentive to drop a few words in the review section.**

**I never actually put a disclaimer on this, so for the record, I am neither Troll!Murphy or Troll!Moffat. If I were Troll!Murphy, I would have forced myself to stop writing until I am able to grasp continuity. And if I were Troll!Moffat, I think my head would have exploded from the amount of confusing plot lines in my head.**

**P.S. - Yey for Glee tomorrow! Darren in Something's Coming = ifnsrkjgngdrjhbsdjn! Also, anyone who can explain Doctor Who at the moment gets all the awards, because I am so confused by it, that my head is starting to hurt.**

**Now, I have rambled for too long, so I'll let you read now. Please review :)**

* * *

><p>A few seconds later, Kurt had calmed down. He shuffled out from underneath the angel and stood, brushing himself off. He turned around and came face to face with the Doctor.<p>

He took a sharp breath as he looked at the mysterious man. He was a young man, around 21, who was small, but defined. His sharp suit was tailored perfectly and flattered his shape. He had tanned skin and jet black hair, which was gelled into place.

His face was gentle and kind and had a small smile on it as Kurt looked him over. The thing that Kurt was amazed at though, was the man's eyes. They were old eyes. They looked like they has seem death, destruction and hate as well as love, compassion and peace. But that wasn't what surprised Kurt. What surprised him, was even though the eyes looked like they had seen so much, they still sparkled with intensity. The hazel brown seemed to smoulder as it met with his own blue-grey gaze. The Doctor gave a small smile and held his hand out.

"I'm the Doctor. It's nice to meet you face to face, Kurt Hummel."

Kurt took his hand and shook it, smiling at him.

"Thank you for saving my life, Doctor." He said before dropping his hand.

"You're more than welcome, Kurt. You were amazing. I couldn't have done that without your help, so thank you."

"We make a good team."

"That we do. Now I expect you have some questions for me? What do you say to coffee?"

"Coffee would be great, but I have school."

"I can get you back before your next lesson."

"My next lesson is in-" Kurt glanced at his watch and wrinkled his nose in disapproval, "five minutes ago. So unless you have a time machine or something, then I'll have to speak to you after my..."

Kurt's voice trailed off as a smirk spread across the Doctor's face.

"Doctor? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"I have."

"Have what?"

"Have got a time machine."

"Oh please. You can't expect me to believe that you can travel in time."

"But you'll believe that there is an alien angel statue that is trying to kill you? Come on Kurt, trust me. Do you really think I'd lie to you about something like this?"

Kurt looked at the sincere expression on the Doctor's face and decided that he did trust him. He had just trusted him with his life, when he didn't even know what he looked like.

"Okay Doctor, I trust you."

The Doctor broke into a huge grin and held his hand out. When Kurt took it, the Doctor pulled him to a blue police box in the corner of the basement.

"Ta-da!" the Doctor said, holding his arms out gesturing to the TARDIS.

"While this is very, um... Retro? What exatly is it?"

"It's my TARDIS. It stands for Time And Relative Dimensions In Space."

"This is your time machine? It's a bit small."

"Take a look inside." The Docor said, pushing the door open, smiling.

Kurt stepped inside and his jaw almost hit the floor. The box had a massive room inside of it. It had a warm, orangish glow to it. There was a raised platform in the middle of the room, which housed a console with complex buttons and levers covering it. In the middle was a column that stretched up the the ceiling. It hummed and vworped as he stepped inside, moving up and down, as if it was greeting him.

He looked around the room and saw corridors leading off in various directions. There was a staircase leading up and a ramp leading down. He wondered how big it actually was. He wanted to look around and explore, but his feet were stuck to the ground in shock.

The Doctor stepped in beside him, and closed the doors after himself. He took Kurt's hand with a small smile and lead him to the chair that was next to the console.

Kurt sat down on it and just gaped up at the Doctor.

"It's bigger on the inside."

The Doctor laughed.

"Well noticed."

"But how?"

"Shhh. We're talking about this over coffee. But first, we have to get there!"

"Kurt, are you ready?" He said with a gleeful smile.

Kurt nodded slightly. "I guess so."

"You better hold onto something." He said with a huge smile, before darting around the console, flicking buttons and pulling levers.

The TARDIS started to hum and shake and Kurt grabbed onto the chair tightly, so he wouldn't get thrown off.

The Doctor darted past him, flicking a button, before spinning around, kicking up a lever and darting back in the opposite direction.

The rattling began settling down and a loud vworping noise replaced it. The Doctor flicked one more lever and it stopped completely, leaving the TARDIS silent.

He walked to Kurt's side and pulled him up off the chair, smiling. He walked to the door and held it open. Kurt followed him over and stepped out of the door.

He was in the Lima Bean parking lot. He turned around to face the Doctor with a look of disbelief on his face.

The Doctor said nothing, just lead him inside and to the counter, where he ordered.

"I'll have a medium drip and whatever my friend wants." He said gesturing to Kurt.

The girl behind the counter turned to him, waiting.

"I'll have a grande non-fat mocha please." He said, pulling out his wallet.

The Doctor put his hand on top of Kurt's. "Don't even think about it, these are on me."

The Doctor fished around In his pockets an pulled out a green piece of paper. "Ah, I knew I had some American money in here." He said with a grin, before examining it.

"Oh wait. This is an identity slip from Raxacoricofallapatorius. Damn."

He shoved his hand back in his pocket and dug around more, before finally pulling out a ten dollar bill.

"Aha!" He said, handing it over to the girl behind the counter. "Keep the change."

The girl smiled at him and then handed over their drinks. The Doctor picked them both up and carried them to a small booth in an empty corner of the coffee shop.

Kurt slid into the seat and the Doctor did the same opposite. He grabbed his coffee and took a sip of it, before putting it down and looking at the Doctor.

"So Kurt, where should we start?"

"Who are you?"

"I'm the Doc-"

Kurt cut him off. "Yes, I know that bit. But how come you knew that statue wasn't a statue? And how come you have a box which materialises from place to place, and apparently can travel in time?"

"I'm a Time Lord. I travel through time and space every day. I meet all kinds of species and learn all about them. I meet some amazing, wonderful, beautiful species. Some are horrible, monstrous species. I help the good species and make sure the bad species aren't causing any trouble."

"So you're an alien?"

"That I am."

"But you look human. Or do we look Time Lord?"

"You look Time Lord. We came first."

"Are there many other Time Lords?"

"No, I'm the last one."

Kurt went to ask more on that subject but the look on the Doctor's face told him to drop it. He looked sad and lonely.

"How long have you been travelling for?"

"Around a thousand years."

"You're a thousand years old?"

"Yeah."

"Wow. You look good for a thousand."

The Doctor laughed.

"Thanks. I'll take that as a compliment."

Kurt smiled at him.

"So what was that angel doing here?" Kurt asked.

"Well, a while ago, I came across them in the UK. There was four back then. I tricked them into thinking they could get inside my TARDIS, and then made it dematerialise, so they were all looking at each other. About a month ago, I got a phone call from an old friend of mine called Martha, who was travelling with me when we met the angels."

Kurt frowned slightly. He didn't like the idea of other people having shared a similar experience with the Doctor. He knew he was just being stupid though. In a thousand years, you had to have some company. So he wiped the frown off his face quickly and nodded at him to continue.

"She told me that there was an auction near the place she lived was selling off weeping angel statues. I told her to buy them, but someone had already brought two and flown them out to here. I came here straight away, but found out that they were in a school, which was shut for the holidays."

"So you waited till the holidays were over. But how did you get into the school?"

"I'm a guest speaker. I'm giving a lecture on astronomy this afternoon. Which is appropriate, seen as I'm from another planet, but I don't have to tell them that."

Kurt glanced at the clock. It was almost eleven. "Speaking of school, we should get back. I'm supposed to be meeting up with my friends in a bit. And you have that lecture thing." He said a bit reluctantly.

The Doctor raised his eyebrows.

"We could not go back."

"But people expect us to be there."

"You're forgetting Kurt, I have a time machine. We could be gone for a month and be back here before they want us."

"I still remain unconvinced that you have a time machine."

"I thought you said you trusted me?"

"I do, just something as big as this, I need to see it to believe it."

"Wait there." He said before rushing off out of the coffee shop and in the direction of the TARDIS. A couple of seconds later he came rushing back.

In his hand he held a piece of paper. He put it down in front of Kurt. Kurt looked at it and saw it had his name signed at the top.

"Remember last week when a man walked up to you in this coffee shop and asked you to sign a petition for French to be a compulsory subject in schools?"

Kurt thought back. He remembered signing the petition, but he was texting when he was asked, so he only glanced at the guy once. But now that he really thought about it, he was pretty sure that it was the Doctor.

"That was you?"

"Yep, guilty."

"Oh, wow."

The Doctor smiled slightly and picked up one of Kurt's hands.

"All of time and space to explore. What do you say, Kurt?"

"I'd love to, Doctor." He said grinning.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys. I'm sorry this update took so long. I had serious writers block with this chapter. I could not think of anything to include. In the end, I just mixed up random aliens and planets and put it all into one chapter, so I hope it all makes sense :s To make it up, this chapter is the longest so far.**

**Important things to take into account: The planet is mentioned by Donna in 3x13 - Journey's End, and the alien included appears in 2x11 - Fear Her.**

**Again, thank you all so much for the alerts, subscriptions and reviews. The response this has generated overwhelms me at times. I love you all guys.**

**Any prompts will be strongly considered because I'm a bit short on ideas. Can't say when the next update will be, but I do know what it will be. You're all going to find out how the Doctor turned into Blaine!Doctor. So, it's all going to be his story. Thanks to 13empress for that prompt! I'm going to have so much fun writing the Doctor interacting with his curly hair! Ahh. I am excite.**

* * *

><p>The TARDIS hummed as it landed and the Doctor flipped a lever before looking over at Kurt.<p>

"Well then, go see where we are."

Kurt beamed at him before running to the door and throwing open the doors. They were in the middle of a vast field, looking towards two mountains, which appeared pink in the light of the two suns that shone down on them.

As Kurt stepped out of the TARDIS, a light breeze picked up and the mountains swayed slightly. His jaw dropped and he stood transfixed in the middle of the field on an alien planet.

"Where are we?" He asked in awe.

"The planet Felspoon, in the year 3784. This place was inhabited by humans around 300 years ago. It's the only place in the universe where the mountains move."

"It's beautiful."

"I'm glad you like it. I wanted your first trip to be special."

"Well so far, it's amazing. Can we go explore?"

"Sure. Behind us should be the human colony." He said as he turned around. "Oh." He exclaimed as he saw what was behind him.

The colony was destroyed. It was blackened and charred and most of the buildings lay in ruins.

Kurt turned when he saw the Doctor's surprise. His reaction was the same.

"Oh wow. What happened here?"

"I'm not sure. But lets go try and find out."

They walked through the ruins in silence. The Doctor had a pained expression on his face. A while later, they came across a bug building which was mainly still standing. Across the front of it was a sign that read 'Exploration Team 592. Camp Base.'

"Lets go see if we can find anything inside here." The Doctor said.

He walked through the archway that used to be a door and found a room of metal chairs and tables. They were strewn everywhere, some overturned or upside down but all had black ash on them. In the corner, there was some cooking equipment and storage space.

"Everything has been destroyed." The Doctor said sadly. "We need to find the expedition log to find out what happened here."

Kurt nodded and started walking around, looking for it. He opened a door which was not as fire damaged as the rest of the room. Inside were space suits, guns and on the floor was a small screen. He picked it up and found that it was not damaged.

"Doctor, I think I found something."

The Doctor came through and Kurt handed him the small screen. He examined it before flicking a small switch hidden on the side of the screen. It lit up immediately and a video of a small woman started playing.

_"If __anyone __sees __this, __please __send __help. __There __are __aliens __which __call __themselves __'Daleks' __attacking __us. __Everything __is __burning. __We're __using __all __our __weapons __against __them __but __everything __seems __useless. __This __video __is __our __last __hope. __Help __us, __please. __Oh __no. __They're __coming __for __me."_

Behind her shoulder the door opened and a mechanical device that slightly resembled a salt-shaker rolled through the door. It had an eye stalk which moved around the room before settling on the woman. A smaller stalk which was similar to a whisk was then aimed at her.

_"Exterminate!"_ The machine said in a robotic voice, before firing at her. She fell and the screen fell to the floor, before crackling out into darkness.

The Doctors fists balled up and his face twisted into a expression of pain, sadness and hate.

"What _was_ that?" Kurt asked in a small voice.

"A Dalek. The worst creature in the universe. My worst nightmare. They're ruthless killers. They only care about making a 'supreme race' and will kill anything that is not a Dalek. I've stopped them a thousand times before and yet they always find a way to come back."

Kurt took his hand and squeezed it, not knowing what to say.

As the sombre silence passed, a small flower like creature flew in. Kurt noticed it and pulled on the Doctor's hand to get his attention.

"Doctor, look." He said as the flower hovered in front of his face. As he opened his mouth to speak again, the flower flew into it. His body went rigid.

"Kurt?" The Doctor asked. "Are you okay?"

"I can't move." Kurt said sounding scared. "That flower thing flew into my mouth and now I can't move."

"I think it's an Isolus."

"Is that bad?"

"Well the last one I met took over a girl completely. At least you can still talk for yourself."

Kurt started moving forwards slowly.

"Doctor, I can't stop it from moving me."

"It's okay Kurt, don't panic. I'll figure something out."

Kurt's body kept on moving of its own accord. His hand reached out and picked up a gun before turning to point it at the Doctor

"Doctor! You might want to move!" Kurt said in a panic.

The Doctor's eyes widened, but he remained standing in the same spot.

"Kurt, you have to trust me now. I know you're scared but you have to believe me. You can beat this thing."

"Doctor, I can't stop it." He said panicking as his body moved forward of its own accord.

"You can stop it! You just have to believe in yourself."

"Doctor, I can't. And if you don't leave, it's going to make me kill you!" Kurt said as his arm extended in front of him, aiming the gun at the Doctor.

"Kurt, the only reason it has control over you is because you don't believe in yourself! The Isolus is feeding off your negative thoughts and memories and using them against them. You can't let it!"

Kurt took another step towards the Doctor, with his face contorted in effort trying to fight against the alien inside of him.

"If it's using my memories against me then you have to get out of here. I'm not strong enough to face them."

"Kurt, you are! You and me fought off a Weeping Angel. You know you're stronger than your past!"

"Doctor, just leave me. I'm not important!" He said as he struggled against another step. He was now only a couple of meters away from the Doctor.

The Doctor's face turned to an expression of sadness, then sincerity.

"Kurt," He said softly. "I've been travelling for a thousand years and I have never met anyone who isn't important before."

"But what do I do? How do I stop it?" He shouted as his finger moved towards the trigger.

"Have courage, Kurt. Show it that you're not scared of your memories. Do something which makes you brave!"

Kurt nodded and squeezed his eyes shut, as he began to sing quietly.

_"Something __has __changed __within __me, something __is __not __the __same.__  
><em>_I'm __through __with __playing __by __the __rules __of __someone __else's __game. __  
><em>_Too __late __for __second __g__uessing, __too __late __to __go __back __to __sleep.  
><em>_I __think __i__t's __time __to __trust __my __instincts, __close __my __e__yes __and __leap."_

The Doctor looked at Kurt with astonishment in his eyes and a huge grin on his face. It only got wider when Kurt let go of the trigger and started to lower his arm.

_"It's __time __to __try __defying __gravity.__  
><em>_I __think __I'll __try __defying __gravity.__  
><em>_Kiss __me __goodbye, __I'm __defying __gravity.__  
><em>_And __you __won't __bring __me __down."_

As he held the last note, he dropped the gun and coughed as the Isolus lost its battle for power and flew out of his mouth.

The Doctor was waiting for it. As it flew out, he grabbed it into his hands and cupped them together tightly.

"Kurt, could you check through the other room to see if there are any glass jars we can put this in?" The Doctor asked softly, mostly to distract Kurt from what had just happened.

Kurt nodded slightly before disappearing for a minute, then reappearing holding a jar. He opened it and held it out to the Doctor, who opened his hands into it and Kurt put the lid back quickly. He put the jar on the floor and the Doctor hugged him tightly.

"You were amazing! I knew you could beat it."

Kurt hugged him back for a second before dropping his head into the Doctor's shoulder and letting out a shaky breath. The Doctor sensed that something was wrong and so pulled back from the hug and held Kurt at arms length.

"Kurt, what's wrong?" He asked gently.

"I could have shot you. That thing was going to make me shoot you."

"Kurt, I never believed that you would shoot me. You're too strong to let anything make decisions for you."

"Why was it so angry at you?"

"I don't think it was just me it was angry at." The Doctor said quietly. "The Isolus are a type of spore that get released from a plant in space. Usually they travel in packs of thousands and they're surrounded by family. This one has been separated from it's pod, so it must have got drawn into this planet when the city burned down. It's probably been here by itself for years and being alone for all that time has made it angry."

"But still, you didn't move when an angry alien was making me point a gun at you."

"It wouldn't have mattered too much anyway."

"Wait, what do you mean?" Kurt asked, confused.

"I'll explain it after we've dealt with our little friend here."

"What are you going to do with it?"

"We're going to find its family. C'mon, lets go back to the TARDIS."

* * *

><p>Inside the TARDIS, the Doctor typed a few things and then pulled over the screen, smiling.<p>

"I've located the rest of its family. They're on the edge of this galaxy."

"Well lets go find them then." Kurt said with a small smile.

The Doctor smiled at Kurt before running around the console and pressing the various buttons required to get the TARDIS airborne. After a while, he turned a dial, tapped something on the screen and flipped a switch and the TARDIS levelled out. The Doctor picked up the jar and headed to the door gesturing for Kurt to follow him.

The Doctor opened the door and Kurt was surprised to find himself suspended in the middle of space, watching thousands of small spores drift past.

He smiled at the peacefulness of it and the Doctor returned his smile before unscrewing the lid of the jar and flinging the Isolus towards its family.

It flew to them and disappeared into the large group of spores and they continued on their journey.

The Doctor sat down with his legs hanging out of the TARDIS and pulled on Kurt's hand to get him to join him.

when we was sat down, the Doctor shuffled in so their legs were touching and he place a hand on Kurt's thigh.

"I'm so glad you chose to come and travel with me Kurt." He said sincerely.

"Me too." He said sighing while watching the Isolus fly away.


	5. Chapter 5

**So here's where I start apologising. I haven't updated in such a long time and I'm sorry and if you're still with me after my extremely long hiatus then I would like to offer you some virtual cookies as a thank you. I had a week off from school, and when that happens, I actually don't move for an entire week. I also had a week where 2 pieces of coursework were due and I had an exam and a mock exam and so I was flipping out for a while. So that's why I'm late.**

**Oh, I wrote an faq yey! doctorblaine. tumblr. com/ post/ 11653259627/ Just delete the spaces. And if you have a tumblr and read this then come and tell me and I will love you forever.**

**Later on, the Doctor central scene is a FLASHBACK. I tried writing it as the Doctor telling a story, but it wasn't right, so I went with a flashback.**

**Also, I know I said this chapter would be focused on the Doctor, but Kurt wouldn't shut up. These boys write this fic themselves.**

**Yeah, I talk to much... I'll let you read now. Please review. They motivate me so so much and reviews = quick updates.**

* * *

><p>As they sat in the doorway of the TARDIS the surreality of being there hit him. He started laughing to himself quietly.<p>

The Doctor turned his head and gave him a quizzical look.

"What's funny?" He asked.

"It's just that this shouldn't be happening. I mean, I'm sat in the middle of another galaxy, over 1000 years in the future and I just sent an angry alien back to its family."

"Yeah, it's very different from everyday life, isn't it?"

"You can say that again."

The Doctor smiled and then hesitantly asked Kurt something that had been bugging him for a while.

"Kurt, back on Felspoon, when the Isolus was trying to use your memories, why were you so scared?"

Kurt bit his lip nervously.

"It's alright, you can tell me. I might be able to help." The Doctor said, nudging him reassuringly.

"I've never told anyone this before."

"It's okay, you can trust me."

"I know."

"Start from the beginning." The Doctor suggested.

"Well, before I went to Dalton, I went to a public school called McKinley High. It was in the middle of Lima, Ohio and so obviously, the place was crawling with ignorant homophobes.

"I was the only out gay person at the school and so all the homophobes targeted me and made my life a living hell. Slushie facials and locker shoves were common."

"I'm sorry, Kurt. I know what living in fear feels like. It can't have been easy for you; especially having to face it alone."

"That's not even the worst part."

"What else was there?" The Doctor asked softly.

"There was this Neanderthal called Karofsky who was on the football team. He decided he had more of a problem with me than everyone else. Shoves from him happened almost daily and no one did anything about it. One day I just snapped. I couldn't take it anymore, so I followed him and confronted him."

Kurt started shaking slightly as the memories came back to him. The Doctor put his hand on his knee reassuringly.

"I told him that he couldn't change the fact I was gay and that he was just scared and couldn't handle how ordinary he was. I expected him to punch me. I was prepared to get beaten up if I'm honest. I wasn't prepared for what actually happened."

Tears were flowing down his face now. The Doctor put his arm around him and held by his elbow with his free arm.

"He kissed me." Kurt sobbed.

The Doctor pulled him into a hug and rubbed his back comfortingly until he started to compose himself.

"I'm so sorry, Kurt. But don't forget, you're with me now. And I promise I won't let you get hurt like that again."

"Thank you, Doctor." Kurt said, sniffing slightly. "It's nice not to have to be alone."

"Tell me about it." The Doctor said with a small smile.

"Is it my turn to ask a question now?" Kurt said, smiling slightly.

"Well, you just asked a question, but, I'm assuming you have another one that you wanted to ask. In which case, yes, you may ask a question." The Doctor said, flashing a cheeky grin at Kurt.

"What did you mean before when you said it wouldn't have mattered too much if I would have shot you?"

"If the Isolus would have shot me." The Doctor corrected. "And it's kind of complicated."

"I'm sure I can keep up." Kurt said.

"Because I'm not human, I don't die like a human either." The Doctor began, slightly unsure of his explanation. "When I get injured to the point where my body wouldn't be able to keep me alive, I go through a process that heals me."

"What process?" Kurt asked curiously.

"It's called regeneration. Basically, what happens is the whole of my old body dies and I changes into a completely different one. It's a bit like someone has put my brain into another person's body."

"And this will happen every time you are close to death for the rest of time?"

"Well, I can choose not to regenerate." He said quietly. "And if something happens quickly, then I might not get chance to complete the process."

"So how many times have you regenerated before?"

"I'm on my twelfth regeneration at the moment."

"How long have you been in this body?" Kurt asked.

"Not too long actually. Around a fortnight?"

"So how did it happen?"

"You're asking me how I died." The Doctor asked, sounding amused.

"Yeah, I guess I am. I can't help but being curious. I mean, it's not everyday you meet someone who has died before."

"Okay, well I was trying to get away from a war between two of the most battle desperate races ever. The Sontarans and the Rutan Host."

* * *

><p>The Doctor ran through the empty town as the last wave of Sontarans defended to fight the Rutan Host. A fight had broken out as soon as the negotiations with the two races that he had organised had failed. He had done everything in his power to stop the war, and it still wasn't enough. The two species were just too determined to fight.<p>

Now the war had been raging for per a week. The races only had small armies for this war, which was lucky, because the life loss would have been much greater otherwise. As it was, a fair amount of the two armies had destroyed each other. And those who remained were fighting to the death.

There was no point to it. They were fighting for a baron planet which had been abandoned over 600 years ago. It was just bloodshed for the sake of glory. But that's how the two races had always been.

The Doctor had remained on the planet to try and prevent some deaths. He would never just give up in a situation like this. He would always try to help, even though in this case, it had been useless.

He ha attempted to disable their weapons, but both had deadlock seals on them. He had tried knocking out their communications, but that had failed as well. Now the soldiers were taking orders before they went into battle and following the same orders until they were either victorious, or dead.

Thinking of all the life loss that he had failed to prevent made the Doctor stop running. He ha been running away from the battlefield where the fighting was about to start, but he realised that that was exactly where he needed to be. He turned quickly and headed for the TARDIS quickly.

He arrived at the door just as the fighting began. He could hear it in the background. He pulled open the door and ran to the console, grabbing his fez on the way.

"Hello sexy!" He announced as he reached the centre console. "Now, we have a highly dangerous war to stop and doing so involves high levels of risk, which can only be entered into while wearing a fez. Fez's are cool."

The TARDIS seemed to hum in agreement and the Doctor smiled widely.

He pulled a lever and the TARDIS rattled into life. After several seconds of shaking and bumping around, it came to an abrupt stop as the Doctor flicked one final button.

"Okay. I've got a war to try stop. Wish me luck." He said to the empty console room.

He looked around and realised he was alone and his face took on a sad expression. He patted the console once, before walking to the doors.

He looked back to the empty room once before opening the doors and striding out to the battlefield.

The fighting had stopped a line of troops from each army stood facing each other.

"Doctor? Why have you come here?" The Sontaran commander in the centre of their defence line asked. "Your negotiations have failed. The only option we have left is to fight. We fight for the honour and the glory, Doctor. You won't prevent this war."

The Sontarans roared in agreement. They pulled their weapons up and aimed at the Rutan Host.

The Doctor raised his eyebrows and turned his back to them, facing the line of Rutan Host.

"And you? Are you prepared to put an end to this violence?" he questioned the commander in the middle.

"We have been fighting with these hostile creatures for over 600 years. There is no way that you can stop this war, Doctor."

"This is not your battlefield though. Fighting here is futile. It's a baron planet, you will gain _nothing_."

"We did not start this battle, our squad simply stopped here to carry out repairs to our ship. It is the Sontarans who descended and made this a battle."

The Doctor sighed and spun round to face the Sontarans. "You are idiots! They had stopped to repair their ship! They weren't making some kind of battle plea or whatever. They were just carrying out repairs! And you still felt the need to come storming in with your big spaceship to try and kill everyone. Now, most of your own army is dead and you still have gained nothing!"

"You have made a mistake by insulting me Doctor. Consider me your enemy. Now step aside and let battle commence."

"I'm not going anywhere." The Doctor said boldly.

"Then you will perish along with our enemies. Sontarans! Charge!"

With that, the Sontarans surged forwards toward the Doctor and the Rutan Host opposite. The Doctor ducked down and ran through the front line of the attacking Sontarans. When he was behind them, he straightened up and pulled a paintball gun from inside his pocket.

He fired paintballs at each of the Sontarans feeding tubes and watched as their defence line fell to the ground unconscious. He walked back over to the Rutan Host who had started to charge, but had stopped as soon as their enemy had fallen.

"I've knocked them unconscious for a while. Now if you really meant what you said about not wanting a war here, then you will leave before they regain consciousness."

"We will leave immediately Doctor. Thank you for your assistance in our victory."

"It wasn't a victory." He muttered exasperatedly under his breath. "Ugh fine, victory. Sure, it was no problem." He added at a volume that the Rutan Host could hear.

The aliens began to march away and the Doctor walked back to the TARDIS. When he was almost by the doors, he heard a click and thunk by his feet.

He looked down and saw a grenade with the pin pulled.

"Always keep an eye on your enemy Doctor."

The Doctor looked up to see that the Sontaran commander had regained consciousness and had a grenade pin in his hand.

The Doctor bolted away from the grenade and threw himself down on the ground.

A bang followed and shrapnel flew through the air. A chunk of metal lodged itself in the Doctor's back and he cried out in pain.

He lay there in agony trying to suppress cries of pain as the Sontarans came and stood over him.

"He's as good as dead. We should return to the ship to prepare to pursue our enemy." The commander said, before marching off with his squad following behind him.

The Doctor groaned loudly before reaching a hand around and grabbing the shrapnel. He tugged it sharply and pulled it from his back.

"Gaahh!" He gasped out in pain.

He looked down at the shrapnel in his hands and saw a golden glow begin to creep over them.

"Ugh, I need to get back to the TARDIS." He said to himself.

He pushed himself off the ground and onto his knees, before clutching his side and pushing onto his feet.

As soon as he was upright, he doubled over in pain again, with a hand over the hole the shrapnel ha left in his back.

It passed after a moment and he straightened out and staggered forwards a couple of steps before having to stop.

He was panting for breath. Every step was a huge effort for him, but he kept on staggering forwards. Eventually, he reached the TARDIS door and gripped it for a couple of seconds to keep himself upright, before opening the door, stepping inside and then slumping back on the closed door.

His whole body was glowing with a golden sparkle now and he stepped forwards a couple of steps before his head was thrown back and arms flung wide to the side while gold beams shot from them.

His features slowly changed into something new. He lost a couple of inches from his height. He became more defined and muscular. His jaw more angular, his nose wider, his eyes bigger. His hair changed from being short, brown and styled to being thick, black and curly.

After all his physical features had changed, the regeneration process stopped. The Doctor relaxed and stood normally before looking down at his new body.

He wiggled his toes and discovered his shoes were a lot looser than before. His trousers were way too long and now dragged on the floor.

"I'm little!" The Doctor exclaimed, letting out a laugh. "I've never been this small before!"

"Ooh. New voice. I sound American."

"Awe-someee!" He stated, exaggerating his accent, before laughing again. He put a hand to his face to try stifle his laughter, when his hand came into contact with the mound of hair on his head.

"No!" He gasped as he ran his hands through the curls on top if his head.

"How can I have this much hair? It's like a sheep grew out of my head!"

He pulled at a few of the curls that came across his forehead, so that he could look at them. When he released it and it sprang back into place, his nose scrunched up in annoyance.

"Ugh. Too much hair! How am I-?"

He cut off suddenly and doubled over, coughing out a stream of gold regeneration energy.

"Tea! I need tea!" he coughed out before collapsing onto the console.

He lay there for a few seconds breathing erratically. He braced himself and launched the TARDIS into flight.

"I don't care where we go, I just want tea." He gasped out to the machine.

It shuddered around, struggling to fly without its pilot.

After a few second it came to a halt and the Doctor staggered to the door. He almost fell out before catching himself and straightening out.

He looked around at where he was. There was a small coffee shop in front of him which read 'Lima Bean'.

He glared at the blue box before mumbling under his breath.

"Just because I sound American, doesn't mean you have to bring me to America."

He coughed out another stream of gold which made him straighten up and head inside.

He approached the counter and the cashier shot him a funny look. He looked down at himself and realised his clothes were still too big and he had a hole in his coat. Luckily the blood was on his undershirt, so he didn't look like he'd murdered someone.

"What can I get you?" she asked, still eyeing up his clothes.

"A tea. A big tea. A big tea to take out."

"Venti Tazo latte?" She questioned.

"Um, yes?"

"Coming right up."

While he was waiting for his order he surveyed the coffee shop. It was nothing out of the ordinary.

There were clusters of people spread out, a couple of business people, a few elderly people and one young person.

He immediately attracted the attention of the Doctor. He was facing away from everyone, talking quietly into his phone.

"I'm sorry I haven't been to visit in a while. I've just been trying to settle in Dalton... Don't worry, the holidays are soon. I'll come and stay with you then.

"I'm having coffee at the moment; I have a free period... Oh okay. Say hi to everyone for me. Bye."

He hung up the phone and dropped it onto the table before sighing and dropping his head into his hands.

The Doctor was snapped out of watching him when the cashier spoke.

"Sir. Your tea is here."

"Ah yes. Thanks."

He hurried out with the tea and back into the TARDIS. A stream of gold escaped him just as he got through the door. Once it had passed, he staggered through the console room and to the bedroom he used.

He drank the tea quickly and his face screwed up in disgust.

"Ew, milk. Okay, note to self, milk is not -"

He collapsed onto the bed asleep before he had chance to finish his sentence.

* * *

><p>"Wow." Kurt said in shock. "So wait, you knew who I was when you met me in Dalton?"<p>

"Not really. But something about you caught my eye. And I couldn't just leave you to the mercy of the angels."

"Well thanks, I guess." Kurt smiled at him, blushing slightly.

"It's not a problem." The Doctor said softly.

"So, what? Tea helps you regenerate?"

"Yep. Helps rejuvenation."

"And once you woke up you were fine?" Kurt asked.

"Well, I had to find new clothes. And, I also had to take a trip to the future to find a hair gel strong enough to control the curls. But other than that, yeah, I was fine.

Kurt glanced at his slicked down hair and burst out laughing. Soon, he was clutching his sides and clinging to the Doctor, trying to control the laughter.

The Doctor couldn't help but join in laughing. It was infectious.

They sat together in the middle of space, just laughing and enjoying each others company.

They were exactly what the other person needed and somehow, the universe had helped them find each other. In that moment, there was just the Doctor, Kurt, laughter and the stars.

Neither man could be happier. It was perfect.


End file.
